iGo to Camping
by marysidehouse
Summary: It was the last day of school. Sam,Freddie and Carly were sitting on the year end ceremony. Principal Franklin was make a speech,and after that ms. Briggs told the list of people,who must joined the summer detention camp in the forest near Seattle. Sam was on the list. Freddie and Carly freaked out. What about iCarly? *Seddie Story*
1. Chapter 1

***Sam***

Oh yeah,ms. Briggs figured out that I put the bugs into her car. What about iCarly? Carly was gonna kill me,but as always,I had a plan. After the ceremony,I went to ms. Briggs and told her that Carly and Freddie helped me with the bugs. She gave detention to them too. I'm such a bad girl.

***Freddie***

Okay Sam saved iCarly,but oh jeez,my mother was gonna kill me because of the detention.

„ Calm down Frednerd. This is the only way. A Saturday without iCarly is gonna kill the show."

„ I don't agree with your method,but once you're right. Anyway we're gonna survive two days" Carly yelled out loud and added. „Oh god I'm gonna go to a dirty camp with ms. Briggs and mr. Howard."

„Welcome to my June." Sam said with a grin. „Look there's Gibb. He's on the list as well."

„Hey Gibby what the fuck did you do?" Sam asked him.

„I took off my shirt in mr. Howard's classroom."

„You're such a bad boy." Sam said sarcastically.

„Sam,Carly,Gibby? What about a Smoothie before we pack and you know go to you know where… God this is our last free day."

*Carly*

It was Friday morning I was a bit nervous.

Okay first of all I'm a good girl. I've never done stuff like Sam. I haven't got a juvy record,and I wore skirts. I told Spencer what did Sam do,and he was proud of Sam. I've never understood my brother,he was proud? God. Anyway I packed my stuff. I went over to Freddie's,but before I knocked the door I heard his mother was yell to him.

„Fredward Benson you're a bad boy. I told you not hang out with that blonde delinquent."

„But mom. Sam's my friend and we must continue iCarly."

„Fine,but if she's ever gonna implicate you a situation like this again? I don't let you be friends with her." About 10 minutes Freddie came out.

„You heard?" He asked awkwardly.

„Yes. Now go." I said and pressed the elevator button. We went down to the lobby,and Sam was wait us there.

„Hy Carls,hy Fredweird." Sam greeted us.

„Hola Princesa Puckett!" Freddie said with a laugh.

„ Okay mom is giving us a lift to the school, come on." Sam said with a smile.

*Sam*

We arrived to the school. Ms Briggs and Mr. Howard were there, and yelled.

„SAMANTHA,FREDWARD AND CARLY. GET ON THE BUS!"

„IT'S SAM!" I yelled back.

„Calm down,come on." Freddie grabbed my hand.

„Let me go Frednub, I can get on by myself."

We travelled about an hour,then we arrived. God I hated that place. Disgusting wood houses in the forest.

„OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME." Ms. Briggs yelled to the bullhorn.

„FREDWARD,SAMANTHA. CABIN ONE."

„CARLY,GIBBY. CABIN TWO."

„MISS BRIGGS. WHY WITH THIS DORK?" I yelled to her.

„BECAUSE IT'S DETENTION SAMANTHA."

„WENDY,SHANE. CABIN THREE."

„IT'S FREAKING SAM." I was very angry,but Freddie grabbed my hand again,and pulled me to cabin one.

„Okay nub,I'm glad you're glad. But tell my why?"

„Sam,we're friends aren't we?"

„Yes kinda why?"

„Why are you hate me?"

„I never said I hate you."

„Yes you did about a million times."

„I just said things,I never said to believe them."

„Cool. So what we're gonna do in this dirty cabin? He asked while he sit down on the dirty bed.

„I suppose we must sleep in here." I said with disgust.

„Not cool. I hate you about this." He said and crossed his hands on his chest.

„I know. Listen I'm sorry about this,but the show must go on."

„True. At night after Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard fell a sleep. Invite Carly and Gibby? We could play I never would or dare or truth?"

„Once you're not an idiot Freddie." I gave him a wink.

„Cool."

*Freddie*

It was 1 AM when Carly and Gibby came over.

„So what we're gonna do?" Gibby asked me,and sat down on the bed.

„Dare or Truth?" Sam said. She laid on the other bed.

„Cool with me." Carly said while sat down on the only chair in the cabin.

„I start." Sam said and looked at me.

„Freddie truth or dare."

„Truth." I said.

„If you must kiss me or Carly who would you?"

„I don't disgust any of you." I said with a grin.

„You must choose." Carly said.

„Don't kill me Sam,but I choose you. I know Carly you have a disgust on me."

„No I don't." Carly yelled.

„Shut up Carly. We don't want Briggs or Howard here." Sam said angrily.

„It's my turn." I said,then asked Carly.

„Truth or dare?"

„Truth."

„Have you ever kiss an adult man?"

„Nope." She said and then asked Sam.

„Sam truth or dare?"

„Dare.I'm a brave girl." She said with a grin.

„Cool, kiss Freddie about 2 minutes."

She looked at me,came closer,and pressed her lips against mine. I shivered. We only kissed once in the fireescape. It was a very intense kiss by the way.

We fell apart and look at each other. It was a bit awkward.

„My turn. Carly truth or dare?"

„Truth." Sam was angry I saw in her eyes. She was gonna trick Carly.

„Why you want us to kiss Carly?" Finally she asked her.

„You're so cute together."

„Really?" I asked her.

„Yes. Guys you're a dream couple. Both good looking,and cool people."

„Oh kay. I guess it's you're turn Carly."

„Gibby truth or dare?"

„Truth."

„Where was the weirdest place where you pull of your shirt?"

„In my grandmother's funeral."

„Oh jeez Gibby." Sam laughed.

„Sam truth or dare?" Gibby asked Sam.

*Sam*

„Dare." I said with a grin. I was sure Gibby wasn't gonna give me a task like Carly did. I was wrong.

„Take off your shirt Sam."

„What?" I yelled.

„As you heard. Take off your shirt."

„You filthy little perv."

„Sam the rules said if you won't do the task you're out." Freddie looked at me perversely.

„Fine." I let out a sigh,and took of my blue t-shirt. I was sitting next to Freddie in my black bra.

„Okay, I guess it's my turn." I said and look at Carly.

„Truth or dare."

„Dare." Finally she said dare.

„Take off your bra ,and give it to Gibby." She looked at me,then said.

„Why?"

„Because I kissed Freddie, and took of my t-shirt."

„Fine,I'll do it." She took of her bra,and gave it to Gibby.

„Truth or dare Freddie?"

„Dare?" He said in a low voice.

„Take off Sam's bra and touch her bobbies." Carly looked at as complacently.

„Really Carly?" I looked at her angrily.

„Yes Puckett." She said.

Freddie licked his lips,and that made me more nervous about this all. He took off my bra,let out a sigh,and then touched my boobs. God that felt so good. Okay I liked Freddie,actually he was my secret crush.I never thought, you know, he will be able to touch me there.

„Fine we did it. What's wrong with you Carly?" Freddie asked her.

„It's a game A little perverted one. Why don't we follow the rules?"She smiled and looked at me. I never thought that Carly Shay is a perverted little slut.

„Your turn Sam."

„Great. Truth or dare?"

„Dare?" Carly said with a grin.

„Kiss Gibby. For 2 minutes."

„What?Why?" She cried out. I let out a satisfied sigh,and added.

„Because I'm sitting here with out my bra."

„So as I."

„Yes but you're wearing your fucking t-shirt."

„Okay I'll kiss Gibby." She kissed about 2 minutes then Carly looked at me angrily.

„Fine Sam Truth or dare." I played her out.

„Truth."

„Did you enjoyed what Freddie did to you?"

„Non of your business." I said.

„ You must answer Sam." Gibby said with a perverted smile.

„Fine. I did enjoy it. My turn."

„Truth or dare?"

„Dare. I'm not afraid Sam." God Carly was weird.

„Carly took off you t-shirt. It's bothering me."

„Fine." She cried out. We both were sitting there with out bra in front of nerds.

„My turn."

„Sam truth or dare." I played her out again.

„Truth."

„Do you have a crush on Freddie?"

„What? Where do…"

„Finish Sam." She said.

„Did you just read my diary?" I freaked out.

„No,it's obvious."

„Not for me." Freddie added.

„Fine, yes I have a thing for the nub."

„Really?" Freddie looked at me curiously.

„Yes. Please go on. It's my turn." I felt awkward at that moment.

„Carly truth or dare?"

„Dare"

„Take of your skirt."

„No."

„Just take it off."

„Fine,I'm wearing a thong."

„Not too long." She took off,and let out a shy sign.

„Freddie truth or dare?" She asked Freddie.

„Truth." He said in a firm voice.

„Who do you wanna fuck right now?"She asked him a little awkwardly.

„Carly? Why are you doing this?"

„I'm just playing a game. Don't be angry."

„Fine. I wanna have sex with Sam."

„I thought you have a crush on me?" Carly freaked out.

„I haven't. I had once,but not anymore. I have a stuff for Sam about 2 years. I just used my old crush for cover up."Freddie said and gave me a smile.

„Oh god,and we weren't drink anything at all." I said a bit freaked out.

„Freddie it's your turn."

„Gibby truth or dare?" Freddie asked Gibby to calm the situation down.

„Dare."

„Tell Carly she's beautiful."

„It's easy. Carly you're beautiful. Gibbeeeh. It's my turn."

„Sam truth or dare?"

„Dare. I hope you're glad."

„Take off Freddie's t-shirt,and sit into his lap."

„Okay." I took off Freddie's t-shirt,and sat onto his lap. God the boy had really sexy muscles.

„My turn. Carly truth or dare?"

„Dare."

„Bad choice. Took of your panties."

„Really? I thought we're friends."

„We're, but you're act like we're not."

„Fine. I'm sorry. Finish the game it's almost 3AM. Tomorrow Briggs gonna torture us,and after 9 PM we're gonna do a show won't we?"

„Fine good night Shay. Gibby." Carly got dressed and they leave. We were together with an awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the mistakes I'm still not english or american. I'm hungarian. Anyway here comes chapter 2. Enjoy.**

***Sam***

We were sitting in our beds silently,when Freddie broke the silence.

„Sam I guess we need to talk."

„About what? That I'm an idiot?"

„ Sam,we both have crush for the another."

„And what? I don't deserve you anyway." I said sadly.

„Why not? You're hot,and I like you. Even if you punched the shit outta me. Maybe I like it rough." I couldn't hold it back,I laughed.

„I'm sorry about that. That was a cover up I guess."

„Maybe,but I still want you Samantha." God he called me Samantha and I didn't freak out.

„Me either. God Ms. Briggs thought it's a torture for us,but finally we talk."

„Come here Sam." He smiled at me. I went to his bed and sit next to hugged me gently.

„ I love you little demon." He kissed my forehead.

„ I guess I love you to nub." I turned to him,looked him in the eye and kissed him deeply. That kiss was very hot,I never thought I'm gonna be with the nub like this close. He kissed my neck,and I let out a sigh. „God Freddie."

„Hm you called me on my name. Cool." He continued kissing me,and took off my shirt again.I wasn't wearing my bra,so he could touch my boobs.

„ Okay nub,I never done this before." I stopped him after 5 minutes.

„Don't be afraid Sam,neither do I. I have condoms in my pack. Don't worry,it'll be cool. I'll be easy." He kissed me and smiled at me.

„Okay,but I don't wanna lose my virginity in a dirty cabin."

„Fine, what you think about if we do it after we got home?"

„Deal." I kissed him. I was so happy. We slept together,I rested my head on his chest.

*Freddie*

We slept together,and it was a problem,because ms. Briggs came in to the cabin about 7 AM.

„WAKE UP FILTHY LITTLE KIDS."

„Give me 5 minutes." Sam groaned and hug me tighter.

„WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WAKE UP!" Ms. Briggs screamed. Sam opened her eyes,sat up and looked into ms. Briggs eyes.

„Why are you slept TOGETHER?"

„Because there was a spider in my bed ms."

„I see, NOW GET OUT!"

„After we dressed up." I said angrily.

„FINE." She shouted the door. We got dressed,and went out. Mr. Howard was waiting for us.

„CABIN One to Four go with mr. Howard. CABIN Five to Eight come with me."

„What are we gonna do?" Carly asked me.

„No idea. Sammy?"

„I suppose we're gonna swim through the pond. After we're gonna get some breakfast. I guess some disgusting fruit."

„Amazing." I said sarcastically.

„Gross." Carly said with disgust.

„Gibeeeh." Gibby just acted like Gibby.

Yeah Sam was right. We swam through the pond. Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard used a boat. We got some fruit,and after sat out to the sun,to get dry. Yes we used to swam in our clothes.

„Freddie, I want ham." Sam looked at me with big puppy eyes.

„Sorry baby I haven't got." I gave her a desperate smile.

„What about you? You act like a couple." Carly asked while she ate her apple.

„Maybe we're a couple." Sam said with a grin,and kissed me softly.

„Oh my god. How?"

„You opened our eyes. So thanks Carly."

„Yeah thank you Shay." Sam said and winked to Carly. We spoke about that night iCarly,and hang out like normal friends. Not perv ones like the night before.

***Sam***

„SAMANTHA,SHANE,WENDY,GIBBY. HERE. NOW."

„What's up ms. Briggs?" I asked Briggs.

„Samantha you're the captain of your team. We're gonna have four team. We're gonna play a little quiz. Winner can go back to the cabin and have a rest. The losers are gonna come with us and take a trip."

„Cool." Shane added.

„Choose your team members." Mr Howard said with disgust.

„Samantha you start,then Gibby,then Shane,then Wendy."

„Freddie."

„Carly" Gibby said.I was angry I want Carly.

„Lucy."

„Tamara."

„Brad" I said. He was Freddie's nerd mate from AV club. He got detention because he used his PearPhone in ms. Briggs class.

We choosed our team. We had Brad and Rip Off Rodney

„Okay the rules are clean? I ask team one,if they know the answer mr. Howard write their point onto the board. If they don't know Team Two can answer it. One question worth 10 points. It'll be 10. Who will be the majority of board,win."

„Team One is Samantha's team. Team Two is Gibby's team. Team Three is Wendy's team. Team Four is Shane's team. Good luck."

„Listen we must win,I don't wanna climb a stupid mountain with ms. Briggs." Freddie said,and gave me a smile.

„Okay guys WE CAN DO IT." I let out a motivation shout.

„First question. Who was the first president of the US?"

„ God it's easy George Washington."

„Nice Samantha. I never thought you have brain." Ms. Briggs was such a jerk.

„Thank you." I said in a calm voice,but I was very angry. Carly knew question two,about lions. Wendy's team didn't get a point, so as Shane's.

„Question three is still on. What is WWW means?."

„WorldWide Web?" Freddie said with a grin.

„True."

„Question four also for you. How many calories a Fat Cake contains?"

„Circa 270." I said. Momma knew her Fat Cakes.

„True. A Fat Cake contains 272 calories."

„God we have 30 points."

„I know but we haven't won yet." Rip Off Rodney added. Wendy's team got a point,but the others not. So we were close.

„Question six still on. What is the title of the 4th Harry Potter book?"

„Harry Potter and the Goblet Fire."

„True." mr. Howard said. He hated me,but wrote the point up on the board. Carly answered question 7 about air pollution. But the other's don't know anything about John Von Neumann,the hungarian guy who invented the first computer.

„ So question eight to Samantha's team. What did John Von Neumann invented?"

„The first computer,what save the program into memory." Freddie said.

„NERD." Lucy -one of Shane's team- shouted.

„Yes I'm a nerd. and what?" Freddie yelled.

„Shut up. Question nine also for you. Who is the Queen in Great Britain?" I started to laugh ms. Fucking Briggs want us to win?

„Elisabeth the Second." I said with a smile.

„True. You really have something in your head."

„Okay team one have six points they win Francine."

„Fine. Go back to the Cabin. Others follow us."

„Thanks lord." Freddie let out a sigh.

„Sorry Carly,Gibby." I looked at them understandably.

„It's okay,we're back about 7 PM. Show starts 9 PM. Everything will be okay."

***Freddie***

We had a rest,and after talked about stuff. Of course with Sam. Brad slept almost all time. And Rodney? No thank you.

„Sammy? I love you." I said after we woke up.

„I love you too I guess." She was so cute. She didn't wanna admit that she loved me even more than I loved her. We snuggled until 8 PM. Carly and Gibby came into our cabin.

„God guys you look used." Sam said.

„Yes I feel used." Carly cried out.

„Okay have a shower and get ready for show." Freddie said and got his camera,laptop and mobile internet.

***Sam***

It was iCarly time. I checked that Briggs and Howard fell a sleep. Yeah they were fortunately.

„Ready? Sammy? Carly?" Freddie asked us.

„Yeah,just count back."

„ . ."

„I'm Carly."

„And I'm Sam."

„And this is summer detention."

„Yeah Momma was a bad girl."

„Yeah and she lied to our teacher's that we helped her,so we can do iCarly from here."

We made a quite good show. We slept together again with Freddie. God I could get used to it.

***Freddie***

We went home on the morning about 8 AM. We got into the bus,and travelled 1 hour.

„GO HOME FILTHY LITTE KIDS: HAVE A BAD SUMMER." Ms. Brigges yelled after us.

„Okay I'm gonna go home. Have a nice day." Gibby said,and got into his mother's car.

„Sam come with my my mom texted me she went to an Agressive Parenting Meeting. We have plenty of time. This meeting is in LA,she'll come home on Tuesday."

„Carly? Spencer is comming for you?" I asked Carly.

„Yes. Do you want a lift?"

„That would be nice." Sam said with a smile.

***Sam***

We went back to Bushwell Plaza. Carly went home,and we went to Freddie's.

„God Freddie I'm really horny."

„Great,me either." He pulled of my t-shirt,and took off my bra.

„Are you sure you wanna have sex with me?" He asked me while I pulled his t-shirt off.

„Yes Benson I'm sure." I took off my pants and panties,and he did the same with his pants and boxer.

„Wow Samantha,you're amazingly hot."

„Freddie I never knew you work out." I stared his amazing abs.

„Yes I go to gym twice a week." He said while he kissed my neck and cupped my boobies.

„Have you ever watch porn?" He asked me.

„Yes of course. I'm gonna give you a blowjob if you wanna." I said and kissed him.

„No I don't think that I can last long."

„That's why I wanna give you a blowjob,then you can you know…"

„…lick your little pussy?"

„Yes. And after we can have…you know the real stuff."

„Sounds like a plan." He said.

I grabbed his manhood gently. God he had quite a big one. Circa 10 inch. I licked the top of his cock. He groaned,I gave him a smile,and started to suck him. I couldn't take all of him,but almost. About 6 minutes,he came into my mouth. I swallowed all of it.

„God Sam it was…amazing." He pantted.

„You're welcome." I gave him a smile.

„Can I kiss you or you don't wanna taste yourself in my mouth."

„I think it's normal if we kiss after that." He said and kissed me.

„Anyway it's my turn,if you want me do it harder or slower just yell." He said and kissed my cunt. I groanded.

„Freddie you know where is my clit."

„Yes ma'am." He said and sucked my clit. I screamed his name. God he was cool.

„Oh Freddie."

„Ahw Sam you taste so good." He said and flicked my clit.

„God Freddie...don't stop…I'M COMMING."

„Can I you know make love to you?" He asked me,while he put the condom up.

„Yes,I want you inside."

„It'll hurt,but I 'll try to be gentle." He pushed himself into my cunt slowly. It hurt but I knew it'll be amazing about 5 minutes.

„Are you okay baby?" He asked me when he realized I didn't feel comfortable.

„Yes just continue. I'll be better,just move faster." I yelled, and I was right about 5 minutes the pain almost gone,and his cock felt amazing in me.

„God Freddie…ahw it's cool."

„The pain gone?" He asked me,but I couldn't answer because he found my G spot.

„God,I'm ..COMMING…AHW…FREDDIE." He came with me.

„God Sam it was amazing."

„Yes I know." We kissed,then I lay my head on his chest. I was happy with that nub. Finally.


End file.
